TechCom Rules
These rules are required to be followed by all TechCom personnel. Behavioral Requirements *Soldiers of the resistance are not to forcefully keep civilians within the bunker and/or camp, unless such actions will directly endanger the bunker - At this point you may only have the right to delay them until the direct danger has passed, at which point you must let them do what they wish. *Soldiers are to treat each other, other resistance groups, and civilians with respect and equality. *While civilians are within resistance bunkers/encampments, they are to abide by the set rules of the bunker. This includes showing respect to all resistance personnel as well as following orderly instructions. Keep in mind while resistance personnel are not allowed to order civilians to do anything which would directly endanger their lives, in the event of an emergency, they ARE expected to listen as it can mean the difference between life and death for not only themself, but others. *Disrespect toward authority, equal ranking soldiers, or civilians will result in heavy punishment, the minimal being temporary suspension. *Radio discipline is to be maintained at all times. The radio is not a toy. *Tech-Com personnel should not be engaging in relationships which greatly affect their duty as a soldier *Such games as spin the bottle and movie night are outlawed entirely. *Gasmasks may only be worn if given approval by your Squad Lieutenant or a member of Command Circle *Your rank/insigna must be displayed whilst on-duty at all times. *Inappropriate clothing/accessories are not to be worn whilst on-duty. Hierarchy/Permissions *Private < Private First Class < Corporal < Sergeant < Staff Sergeant < Lieutenant, Effective across all platoons. E.g.: Orders from squad A's lieutenant may supersede the orders of Squad B's sergeant. *Squad Staff Sergeants are the lowest level of authority who are able to recruit. Recruitment of new soldiers into a squad can be done by squad Lieutenants, and by any higher authority if deemed appropriate by the squad Lieutenant. *Directly disobeying an order from a superior is grounds for suspension at minimum. *No Private First Class or less of ranking may establish a scavenging run, patrol, or reconnaissance without a Corporal or higher's proper authorization, or if the Corporal or higher establishes themselves as team leader. *Suspensions may be given out by any soldiers ranked sergeant and up to any soldier of a lesser rank who is deserving of the punishment. *Soldiers are expected to focus on their role and specialties. Their equipment and actions should reflect this. Any changes must be authorized by superiors. *You must address soldiers at a higher than you as either sir/ma'am or by their rank. Controlled substances, narcotics, and alcohol *No soldiers will act inappropriately with alcohol. Alcohol is not forbidden, but must be used in moderation. Personnel may have a casual drink off-duty but as long as it does not effect their ability on-duty as soldiers may be called to fight at any moment. *Abuse of any drugs is strictly forbidden, both on and off duty. *Any drugs found in possession of resistance soldiers must have been issued by medical personnel. Standardized Issued Equipment Offensive * x1 Standard Issue M16A2 Rifle * x5 5.56x45mm Magazines * x1 Standard Issue M92F Beretta Sidearm * x3 9x19mm Magazines * x1 KA-BAR Knife Defensive * x1 PASGT Vest * x1 PASGT Helmet (Optional) Other * x1 Red Bloodband * x1 Individual First Aid Kit (IFAK) * x1 Flashlight * x1 Radio * x1 Backpack * x1 Rope ( Optional ) Technical Communications Out-Of-Character Regulations Exemplary Rule As a member of the resistance you will be looked up to by many on the server, both IC and OOC. It’s your job to set a good example. While all OOC rules tend to fall under the guidelines of this one, deliberately lowering quality of RP will not be tolerated. You will be subject to removal from the Resistance for any of the following: *Displaying trollish behavior. *Acting unserious IC. This includes excessively messing around or doing things that are unrealistic IC. *Being excessively rude to other players, especially new players. *Encouraging trollish or unserious behavior from others. *Starting or encouraging drama. The bad kind. Not the good IC kind. Fear role-play -Fear role-play is highly expected from all and every resistance member, whether you are captured, or confronting a SkyNet drone(s). While it is understandable that different characters would confront their fear in different manners, you are expected to display fear IC. If you can not do this then you are following the wrong path and are on the grounds for a Temporary Kill or even a Permanent Kill]. Player Activity Players who can no sustain a reasonable amount of activity may have their character removed from Tech-Com entirely. Injury role-play You will need to role-play your injuries if you want to avoid out-of-character punishment. Such as being demoted or even removed. If you "Rambo" during a raid, or while confronting a drone, they have every right to Shoot-to-kill you for refusing to role-play your injuries. On some circumstances, the currently present admins in the server may "/event" your injuries and you will have to role with it by using /me's, or it may result in a kick or slay. Reinstatement Rules If a member of Tech-Com meets any of these qualifications, the said person is removed from technical communications entirely. This is to say that they must fully start over from scratch, and are no longer affiliated in anyway with their former rank. Out of Character *If on LOA without solid reasoning for more than a two month period. *If a character has resigned from their position. *If a character is Permanently Killed, and then revoked past the point of normal appeal. *If a character is removed from TechCom, or demoted. In Character *No one may join Tech-Com higher than a Private. *If someone is exiled they are exiled, Command must be specifically spoken with to regain entry after the fact. Command Circle may override this rule on a majority vote. No single person can. Promotions Each promotion must at least have a 2 week OOC time inbetween, please note that this does not apply when promoting from Private to Private First Class. Command Circle may override this rule on a majority vote. No single person can. Category:TechCom Category:Server Rules